cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuphead
Cuphead '''is a series where James and Aleks co-op play Cuphead, a challenging run and gun indie game. James, playing Cuphead, and Aleks playing Mugman must traverse through the infuriating levels in order to pay their debt to the Devil. Episodes Quotes * ''"I'll let her suck on my straw if you catch my drift" '- Aleks * "Our milk came out at the same time!" '- James * "Yo!! That's a shark..." '- James'' * ''"What is that, a submarine? Whoa, what!? Dogs?" '- Aleks * "Shark boy and cannonball? They gotta be kidding with this stuff" '- Aleks'' * ''"Wait, what happened...? It froze!! Again!!" '- James * "What the fuck is that? Is that Bojack Horseman, dude?" '- Aleks'' * ''"I'm fuckin' triggered dude!" '- Aleks * "Nobody in this game cares about us" '- James'' * ''"Dude...this game's hard, man" '- Aleks, to James Trivia * "cuphead.mov" is actually a video filmed at an Xbox event James and Aleks were invited to. They played the tutorial before the games release. * Cuphead is the fifth official gaming series on the Cow Chop channel after Shovel Knight, Dark Souls 3, Heavy Rain, and Dark Souls 3 : The Ringed City. * "Trevor Tips" are moments in the Cuphead series where Trevor informs James and Aleks on how to become better at the game. * James and Aleks wore Cuphead costumes up until episode 6. Translations '''''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases (sometimes one), both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. cuphead.mov | Bonus # Spanish '→ '''English '- "Thanks Xbox for inviting us and letting us play cuphead! It was fun!" '''DEALS WITH THE DEVIL | Episode 1 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"Mugman and the head of the cup are a team and they have to gather souls for the devil himself. They have to work together to get all these souls. Will they ever finish?" '''FROGS BOYS & BLUE BLOB | Episode 2 # Dutch → English '- ''"People say cuphead is dark souls. What are dark souls when cuphead is dark souls?" '''ASTROLOGICAL COSMOS | Episode 3 # Norwegian → English '- ''"If you're looking for a video with lots of useful information, you've come to the right place. If you are looking for a video with many achievements and healthcare bonuses, you are in the wrong place. We have shortened this video to show only the best and funniest gaming. Enjoy!" '''FLORAL FURY | Episode 4 # Portuguese → English '- ''"Octopuses have three hearts. Two gill rae hearts pump blood through each of the two gills, while the third is a systemic heart that pumps blood through the body. Octopus blood contains copper-rich protein hemocinin to transport oxygen." '''EVIL GUMDROP KINGDOM | Episode 5 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"For those of you who think we are good at this game, just think again! We've edited this episode to the best parts. Guess how many times we had to play at the level of Scandinavia. Just guess! To be fair, this is a crazy level to play cooperation." '''SCARY CIRCUS TRICKS | Episode 6 # Japanese → English '- ''"Burning duck lines Penny arcade is a mini boss, you can kill incredibly easily by standing on the platform, not trying to avoid ducks falling from above." '''BIRD BRAIN NIGHTMARE | Episode 7 # Norwegian → English '- ''"To avoid being hit by the eggs and the shells, keep as close as possible to the edge of the screen and go directly above or below where the egg hits the edge of the screen. If you do, you will never be hit by the pesky eggshells." '''DJIMMI THE GENIE | Episode 8 # Swedish → English '- "''What do you think? What are the worst maps in each game? Is it the water level or pyramid levels that kill you the most?" '''TWO LOSERS FIGHT A DRAGON | Episode 9 # Malagasy → English '- ''"'Do not let this dragon break the land of the cup. We must ensure that the last dragon cares for good and comfort. Dragons are to be given and animals and laugh. They are praiseworthy." '''EMOTIONALLY DAMAGED ROLLER COASTER | Episode 10 # Polish → English '- ''"I'm on an emotional rollercoaster Lovin 'you are not healthy Lovin 'you've never been good to me (for me) But I can not go down This emotional rollercoaster." '''BEGINNING OF THE END | Episode 11 # Swedish → English '- ''"Tip: Keep moving, and never stop moving. If you stay for even the shortest time you will meet with a triangle or a glowing ball or even a briefcase." '''SHARK ATTACK | Episode 12 # Japanese → English '- ''"be careful! Captains and boats have insects. It is actually an infection from evil spreading in his body." '''THE LITTLE MEDUSA MERMAID | Episode 13 # Polish → English '- ''"The JDinglehopper (a.k.a. fork) is an artifact from a sunken ship that Ariel and Flounder investigate early in The Little Mermaid. In fact, it is a rather ordinary object, but Ariel rewards the dinglehopper because it is the artifact of the human world." '''BIG BOOGER MONSTERS | Episode 14 # Portuguese → English '- "''The jars for babies are lollipops that come in a variety of fruit flavors, including strawberries, cherries, blue raspberries, watermelon, bubblegum, green apple and grape." '''RATS, CATS, AND ROBOTS | Episode 15 # Norwegian → English '- ''"What's your favorite boss so far in this series? And what are better, flying or non-flying levels?" '''DATE WITH KING DICE | Episode 16 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"That's almost the end. They finally reached the royal dice. How long do you think they will take to make it past the king?" '''GAMBLING FOR OUR LIVES | Episode 17 # Greek → English '- ''"Cuphead and Mugman are so close. Closer than ever. King Dice has no chance! Correctly?" '''COOPERATIVE EFFORT | Episode 18 # Italian → English '- ''"Did you know that there is always a lighter on the Aleks side of the sofa?" '''FINAL BOSS | Episode 19 # Spanish → English - "That is all! The end! Who is more excited? James and Aleks or the person who has to edit these? Just kidding, we loved this game! By the way, there is no conspiracy against James ... or is there" Category:Series